The present disclosure relates to a battery module having at least one battery having battery cells, for example lithium ion battery cells, such as are used in traction batteries in electric or hybrid motor vehicles, thus in motor vehicles that are at least in part or intermittently driven in an electric manner. The disclosure therefore also relates to a motor vehicle.
Batteries are being used in an increasingly wide range of applications due to improved storage capacity, the ability to recharge more frequently, increased energy densities and a reduced level of self-discharge. Batteries that have a lower energy storage capacity are used for example for small portable electronic devices such as mobile telephones, laptops, camcorders, power tools, mp3 players and similar devices, while batteries that have a higher capacity are used as an energy source for driving motors in hybrid or electric vehicles etc. or as batteries in stationary applications.
Batteries can be embodied for example by way of the series connection of battery modules, wherein to some extent parallel connections of the battery modules can also be provided and the battery modules can for their part comprise series connected and/or parallel connected battery cells.
Lithium ion technology can be used for a wide range of applications. Lithium ion cells comprise at least one positive and negative electrode (cathode and/or anode) that are capable of reversible intercalation or then de-intercalation of lithium ions (Li+).
The intercalation of lithium ions and/or the de-intercalation of lithium ions require the presence of a so-called lithium ion conducting salt. Lithium hexafluorophosphate (LiPF6) is used as the lithium conducting salt in most lithium ion cell-based batteries that are currently on the market. This applies both in the field of small portable electronic devices and also in the motor vehicle industry.
Other known battery chemical systems are batteries that are based on nickel metal hydride cells, lithium metal polymer cells and lithium polymer cells.
In order to control the individual voltage and temperature of the cells, sensor lines are routed from the cell connections to a voltage monitoring device, possibly to a cell monitoring circuit board.
In accordance with the prior art, the sensor lines are generally embodied as cables or lead frames, wherein the lines have a small cross-section. In the event of a short circuit, the complete line melts as a result of the small cross-section.